Laxus First Love
by AngelOfDarkness014
Summary: Laxus first love. The title says it all. Laxus has had a crush on someone for years and when Mirajane finds out, the matchmaker wants to help him, but when Laxus declines, she does everything possible to get him to tell her, but he says nothing. With the help from her friends, will she find out or will it forever be a mystery?


**Laxus first love**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anyone from Fairy Tail and I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy **

Laxus Dreyar was an ex-member of Fairy Tail until, his grandfather, Master Makarov, let him come back from helping out on the island.

The blonde man was sat in the guild, with his old teammates, drinking beer.

"I'm so happy you're back, Laxus." Freed said, drunk.

"Ha, ha, ha! He's drunk already." Bickslow said.

"Drunk already! He's drunk already. Ha, ha, ha." Bickslow dolls said repeating what he said.

"I say. You all are idiot." Evergreen said, not approving to the boys behaviour.

"If you don't like it, join Elfman." Laxus said, taking a sip of his beer.

"What? I don't know what you're talking back." Evergreen said, turning a bright red.

"Excuse me, Evergreen." Mira said, walking over with a smile and a drink.

"Yes?" Evergreen asked.

"You have a secret admirer." Mira smiled as she put down the drink and a note. Mira walked off and Evergreen picked up the note. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and then she read it. It said...

'_Evergreen, you're beautiful. Your eyes may turn people to stone and make people's heart stone, but you made mine ache from not being close to you. From Elfman.'_

Evergreen blushed at the note which Laxus soon took.

"Hey! Give it back!" Evergreen ordered, but Laxus didn't. He read it and smirked. He then passed her the note back.

"Well, well..." Laxus said. "Someone sure loves you." Laxus said as he stood up with an empty glass and went to the counter. "Hey, Mira, mind topping me up?" Laxus asked. Mira lifted her eyebrow in confusion.

"You could've shouted me." Mira said.

"I thought you might have been busy playing matchmaker." Laxus said.

"You already figured it out?" Mira asked shocked.

"Elfman would never write anything that girly." Laxus said.

"And you know this how? Oh yes. You don't because you wrote Elfman a note saying it was from Evergreen." Mira said.

"How did you know?" Laxus asked shocked.

"You want to know?" Mira asked as she bent down over the counter. Laxus looked at her. "I've been at this longer than you Laxus." She said. Laxus wasn't really paying attention to her. Mira's top part of her dress was falling down a little which gave him quite the view.

"Hey! Wendy! Come back!" They heard a certain rainbow fire mage say. When they looked, they saw Romeo looking sad and Wendy running out the guild, crying.

"How dare you upset her!" Carla exclaimed as she rolled up some paper and wacked him with it.

"OW!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Humph!" Carla said as she flew after Wendy. Romeo stayed in his chair, looking rather upset.

"Romeo! Come here." Mira said. Romeo looked at her and gulped, he then made his way over to her.

"Y-yes?" He asked.

"Why was Wendy crying?" Mira asked.

"I err..." Romeo said.

"Ha, ha, I bet you're having some lady troubles?" Laxus asked. Romeo went bright red.

"N-n-n-n-no!" He said.

"Do you like her?" Mira asked.

"A... little..." Romeo replied.

"What did you say to her?" Mira asked.

"Um... I tried... using a pick-up line Natsu told me..." Romeo said.

"That explains everything." Mira and Laxus said.

"Look, Romeo, you want a pick-up line, listen to me." Laxus said.

"Ok." Romeo said.

"Oh dear." Mira said.

"Hey, Mira." Laxus said.

"Yes?" Mira asked.

"I think I bit my lip, could you kiss it better?" Laxus asked, but Mira slapped him around the face. "Ow..." Laxus said, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?" Laxus asked.

"Don't ever say that to a lady unless you want them to slap you into next week!" Mira exclaimed. "Now, Romeo, if you want Wendy to like you, you just need to do one simple thing." Mira explained.

"What is it?" Romeo asked.

"Be yourself silly. If someone likes you, they should like you for you." Mira said.

"Ok, I better go apologize." Romeo said.

"Hold it." Laxus said.

"Yes?" Romeo asked.

"I'm interested in what Natsu said. Say it to Mira." Laxus said.

"I... Err..." Romeo said.

"It can't be too bad." Mira said.

"O-ok... He told me to say... That... Y-you look like a s-supermodel... Would you... like some private sessions?" Romeo said.

Mira looked annoyed.

"Why... Why would you say that Romeo?! Don't you know what that means?" Mira asked.

"No..." Romeo said. Laxus whispered something in his ear and Romeo face went pale.

"If you want to apologize, I suggest a lot of red roses." Mira explained.

"Ok!" Romeo said as he ran out. Natsu came over.

"Hey Mira, Laxus." Natsu said with a grin.

"Natsu, come here, I need to tell you something." Mira said.

"Ok, what is it?" Natsu asked going to Mira. Mira pinched his ear and pulled him over the counter.

"The next time you try to give advice to Romeo, say something suitable for it age! If i hear someone say one of your pick-up lines ever again, I'm going to punch you in to next year!" Mira exclaimed.

"O-ok!" Natsu said scared. Mira pulled his head down on the counter which knocked him out and then she let him go and fall to the ground.

"Gees, you been taking lessons from Erza on how to scar the life out of people or something?" Laxus asked.

"People who give bad advice about love gets on my nerves! He's like the younger you!" Mira said annoyed.

"I wasn't that bad." Laxus said.

"Oh really? Did you like any of the girls you dated when you were younger?" Mira asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Laxus asked.

"Oh wait, you didn't, if I remember correctly, you said it was a way to pass the time! You are so stupid." Mira said.

"I did like someone, but they were too much of a troublemaker to even talk to." Laxus explained.

"Let me guess. Erza?" Mira asked.

"No, but I remember having to stop you two from fighting in the past. What happened anyway? I'm sure the fights would be more interesting now." Laxus smiled.

"It's called growing up, you should try it sometime." Mira said as she walked away with some drinks. Laxus watched her and smiled.

"_If you only knew Mira..." _He thought.

Meanwhile...

Romeo was walking to Wendy's house with some roses and knocked on the door. He quickly hid the roses behind his back. Wendy opened the door, but then tried to shut it when she saw Romeo. Romeo put his foot in between and Wendy opened it again.

"W-what to you want?" She asked.

"I... I'm sorry for earlier..." Romeo said. "I was just... I was just going by what Natsu told me, honest." Romeo explained. Wendy looked at him.

"O-ok... Why did you say that to me?" Wendy asked.

"T-the truth is... I-I really like you... I like you a lot... But I didn't know how to say it..."Romeo said.

"Y-you do?" Wendy asked with a blush. Romeo nodded. "If you liked me... You should've just been yourself." Wendy said.

"I know that now... Anyway..." Romeo said as he put out the roses and gave them to her. "These are for you." He said embarrassed. Wendy looked at Romeo and blushed. She saw that he was trying to not make eye contact with her and he was also blushing.

"T-thank you." Wendy said with a smile as she took the roses. "W-would you like a drink?" Wendy asked and Romeo nodded.

Back at the guild...

Laxus was sat at the counter still, but Mira was ignoring him until...

"Hey, Mira, another drink please." Laxus said. Mira got another drink and gave it to him. "Mira?" He asked.

"Yes?" Mira asked.

"What's the best way to tell a woman you love her?" Laxus asked.

"Hm... I don't know. Everyone is different. Everyone likes different things." Mira explained.

"I see..." Laxus said.

"Do you love someone Laxus?" Mira asked. Laxus nodded. "Who is it? I might be able to help." Mira said.

"Like I'm telling you." Laxus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mira asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I just don't want to tell any girl." Laxus said as he gulped down his drink and slammed the glass down. "I'm going to my room." Laxus said as he went up some stairs and went in a room. (Some people had rooms at the guild)

"_Hm... Who does he like?" _Mira thought.

Two days later...

Mira has tried her best to find out who Laxus likes but nothing. She begged and pleaded but he refused. She even went so far to ask everyone around. Some of the girls helped, well, all of the girls helped, except Wendy. She was busy. When Wendy came into the guild, Mira and the other girls pulled her to a table where not many people were around.

"So... What did you want from me?" Wendy asked.

"We need help to find out who Laxus likes." Mira said.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Mira wants to know so she can help him out." Lucy explained.

"Should you be meddling in people's love lives?" Wendy asked.

"Please Wendy! I've tried so hard!" Mira said.

"She's even tried to get me to seduce Freed to find out." Cana explained.

"Only half of that mission was accomplished." Lucy said.

"Which part?" Wendy asked.

"Let's just say..." Cana started to say. Freed walked past them and blushed at Cana before walking away. "I'll be back." She smiled as she stood up and went to where Freed was.

"Oh dear..." Levy said.

"What else have you done?" Wendy asked.

"We've asked every guy, but they're avoiding us now." Levy explained.

"Except Gajeel..." Erza said.

"Because he liiiiiikes her." Someone said. The girls looked up and saw Happy flying.

"Happy? You were spying on us?" Lisanna asked.

"Nope... I wanna help you out." Happy said as he went on the table.

"What's the catch cat?" Lucy asked.

"Mira will help me with someone once I helped you find out who Laxus's likes." Happy said.

"Oh." Mira said.

"Oh and I might have heard a little something when I was flying past Laxus's room." Happy said.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"The girl he loves is a member of this guild." Happy explained.

"That's it?" Mira asked. All the girls sighed.

"Please Wendy! You have to help us!" Lucy begged.

"You're our only hope!" Levy said.

"Please!" Mira pleaded.

"Ok... What do I need to do?" Wendy asked.

"Oh thank you Wendy! All you need to do is to go up to Romeo and ask him about it." Mira explained.

"R-Romeo?" She asked.

"Yep! Pretty simple right?" Mira asked.

"O-ok..." Wendy said. She walked over to Romeo who looked at her. "H-h-hello Romeo... M-m-may I sit with you?" Wendy asked.

"Y-yes... Of course..." Romeo replied. Wendy sat down. "So what's up?" Romeo asked.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Wendy replied.

"O-oh?" Romeo asked.

"Um... it's about Laxus..." Wendy said.

"I have to go." Romeo said as he stood up and started to walk away.

"_No... He's getting away!" _Wendy thought. "R-Romeo... W-w-wait..." She said as she grabbed his hand. Romeo stopped and looked at Wendy who was blushing a red that was as deep as Erza's hair. "Please stay..." She said.

"You're going to ask me who Laxus likes, but I can't betray a friend's trust." Romeo said.

"I'm sorry... it's not for me, honest! The girls wanted to know so Mira could... So Mira could help him out." Wendy explained. Romeo sighed. He couldn't say no to that face, but he couldn't betray a friend's trust. Romeo sat back down.

"If you want to know, tell Mirajane to go to Laxus and say one thing that will really shock him and make him tell her." Romeo said.

"Ok! What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Tell her to say..." He started to say.

"Hi there you two!" Mira said.

"Eke!" Both of them squealed as they jumped a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Mira said. Lucy appeared behind Romeo.

"So, Romeo, you going to tell us?" Lucy asked.

"Wait you two!" Wendy said. All three of them looked at her. "Romeo was going to tell me something to tell Mira that will make Laxus tell her." Wendy explained.

"Really? Can't anyone else say it?" Mira asked.

"Nope. It has to be you." Romeo said.

"What is it?" Mira asked. Romeo whispered something which made Mira eyes widen. "That's what I need to say?" Mira asked shocked. Romeo nodded his head.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'll be back. Lucy, do you mind serving drinks for me?" Mira asked.

"Ok..." Lucy replied. The two of them left, leaving Romeo and Wendy alone.

"I-I'm... Sorry..." Wendy said.

"What for?" Romeo asked.

"For making you tell Mira something. I'm really, really, sorry." Wendy said.

"It's ok." Romeo replied.

"But..." Wendy said.

"It's fine. After all, no one can stay mad at you for long." Romeo said as he put his elbows on the table and put his head on his hands. He had a smile like ^_^ on his face.

"Huh?" Wendy said confused. "Why can't they?" She asked.

"Because... You're too cute." Romeo said boldly. Everyone in the guild heard his bold comment and Wendy blushed like crazy.

"My boy..." Macao cried to his friend, Wakaba. "He's growing up too fast!" He said. Wakaba's face was like O_O from the shock of hearing Romeo's bold comment. He then turned his head to his friend.

"Are you sure he's your son?" Wakaba asked.

"Hey! Shut up!" Macao exclaimed.

Meanwhile...

Mira walked to Laxus's room and knocked on the door. Laxus opened the door and looked shocked.

"Mira? What are you doing here?" Laxus asked.

"Do you love me?" Mira asked.

"Huh?" Laxus asked.

"I said, 'do you live me'?" She repeated.

"I..." Laxus said.

Yes. That was what Romeo told her to say. He told her to ask Laxus if he loved her.

"Why do you ask?" Laxus asked.

"Just answer." Mira asked. Laxus just sighed.

"Y-yes..." He replied.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"I don't know. I've... Always loved you. You were the troublemaker I was talking about." Laxus explained. Mira blushed a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mira asked.

"Please, someone like you doesn't need to be someone like me." Laxus said.

"What makes you think that?" Mira asked.

"I'm a bad guy Mira..." Laxus said. Mira kissed him which shocked him. When she stopped, she went to his ear and whispered.

"I like someone with a dark side." Laxus turned red and looked at Mira. She was being serious. He has never seen her like this before. Serious, flirtatious, and... Sexy.

He kissed her passionately where Mira's mind went completely blank. He picked her up, shut his door with his foot, and put his first love on his bed.

"I... Love you Laxus." Mira said which shocked Laxus, but he soon gave her a soft smile.

"I... Love you too." He replied, kissing her.

2 years later...

The two happy coupled was just at a church, saying their vows and promising themselves to each other.

"Do you Laxus; take Mirajane as your wife?" Master Makarov asked. Yes. He was being a priest today.

"I do." Laxus said.

"And do you, Mirajane, take Laxus as your husband?" Master Makarov asked.

"I do." Mirajane said.

"I pronounce you, husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride." Master Makarov said. The two kissed and everyone cheered.

At the wedding party...

Mira and Laxus were dancing, while others were dancing around them.

"I love you Mira." Laxus said.

"I love you too Laxus." Mira replied as the two shared a kiss.

"Gag." Natsu complained.

"They're getting all lovey dovey." Gray exclaimed.

"They should wait until the honey moon." Romeo said.

"My eyes are burning." Gajeel exclaimed.

Suddenly, Natsu got hit on the head, Gray got flicked on his forehead quite hard, Romeo's ear got pinched and Gajeel got kicked hard.

"OW!" They all exclaimed. When they turned around, they saw their girlfriends. (Natsu X Lucy. Gray X Juvia. Romeo X Wendy. Gajeel X Levy.)

"You guys really shouldn't encourage the young ones!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Do you not like this?" Juvia asked Gray.

"I thought you were better than that Romeo!" Wendy complained.

"Don't you have any manners?" Levy asked Gajeel.

Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia... Will you... Marry me?" Gray asked. Juvia blushed and nodded. Gray put a ring on her finger and they started to dance.

"Come on shrimp." Gajeel said as he picked up Levy and put her around his shoulder. He started to walk off carrying her.

"Hey! Put me down!" Levy exclaimed.

Wendy had her arms folded and had her face away from Romeo.

"W-Wendy! Please don't be mad at me." Romeo said.

"You guys should be more respectful about people on their wedding." Wendy exclaimed. Romeo sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said, but Wendy was ignoring him. Romeo quickly pulled Wendy to him and kissed her. Wendy was shocked, but she just went with it.

"Gross, save that for the wedding." The heard Macao and Wakaba say. The two stopped and blushed.

"Speaking of which, when will that happen?" Wakaba asked.

"We're only 15!" They both exclaimed.

"Leave them alone." Someone said. They all looked and saw Laxus and Mira walking over.

"We were going to do that. Come on Macao." Wakaba said pulling Macao away.

All four of them laughed. A song with a little more beat started to play and everyone started to dance.

"Come on Wendy! Let's dance!" Romeo said pulling Wendy to the dance floor.

"Ok." Wendy replied.

"Should we join the dance?" Mira asked.

"Nah, I want to spend time with you, and that child of ours growing inside you." Laxus said as he picked her up like a princess.

"Sh! Not so loud! I'm not showing yet." Mira whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Laxus said.

The end. (Sorry if you didn't like the ending)


End file.
